Cartón Piedra
by Zusaku.Kaze
Summary: ¿Quién no se ha enamorado del personaje de un libro, película, dibujo animado? Sai x Naruto


¿Quién no se ha enamorado del personaje de un libro, película, dibujo animado? Sai x Naruto

El manga y anime no me pertenecen, sino a Kishimoto, y no me pagan nadita por escribirlo, ¡ojala alguien lo hiciera!... pero como no es con afán de lucro, al menos se divierte mi mente enferma.

Shonen Ai, (Sai x Naruto). U. A. Adaptación de la canción que interpreta Joan Manuel Serrat.

**CARTÓN PIEDRA**

-No, Sai, de verdad no lo entiendo.

Parpadeé varias veces. ¡Lo había explicado tan fácilmente!

-Además de fea eres estúpida –dije, después le sonreí dulcemente de la forma menos falsa que pude. Sonreír era lo mejor para salir de las dificultades.

Una sonrisa que jamás había podido frenar la furia de Sakura. Ella me plantó una bofetada. Fue tan fuerte que las demás personas que estaban en el café, hundieron la cabeza en los hombros, como si les hubieran golpeado también.

-¡Sai!... No te pases de listo, grandísimo tonto.

Sobándome la mejilla, seguí mirándola, no comprendí qué dije de malo.

-Yo no se por qué insistes en que te mienta. Eso no debería suceder entre amigos.

Sakura bebió un trago de su capuchino. Inhalo y exhalo aire para serenarse, dijo que yo no tenía remedio.

Lo que le era inconcebible, es que siendo la revelación de momento, casi un icono de la pintura contemporánea, es que me gustaran nada menos que las series animadas y el manga.

Sakura había intentado hacerme_ entender_ que era una falacia. Yo insistía en que se trataba de nada menos que el noveno arte, porque sintetizaba muchos tipos de expresiones artísticas. Era obvio que siendo especialista en su tema, era una idiota para los demás, sobre todo tratándose de arte.

Lo que en realidad le preocupaba a Sakura, es que yo supuestamente ya era antisocial, o mejor dicho, difícilmente adaptable a la sociedad. Se la pasaba diciendo que esa especie de condición enajenada que lograba el género, no ayudaba en mucho.

Al inicio mis padres no lo habían tomado muy en serio. Después de todo al ser un genio no juzgaron extraño que fuese tan incomprendido, que la gente común terminara aislándome.

Tenía problemas para comunicar mis emociones, la mayor parte de la gente me desagrada. La verdad es que ni siquiera me considero un genio. Sólo utilizo mis pinturas para sacar de aquí dentro con un pincel, lo que no puedo con gestos y palabras.

Cuando entré en lo que llamaron un _severo estado depresivo_, que según dijeron, en mi se presentó como el abandono temporal de mi arte. Mamá se preocupó, llevándome directamente al psicólogo. ¡Ellos no podía entender que yo estaba ocupado en algo más importante! Estaba _sintiendo_ en mi interior. ¡No necesitaba sacarlo al dibujar!

Recuerdo que ese día la conocí a ella. Sakura salía de la consulta en Medicina Interna, cuando según me narró, vio a un apuesto muchacho, arrinconado lejos de todos los demás. Le recordaba a un viejo amigo que también fue su amor platónico. Verme tan serio y solitario le erizó la piel. Cuando le sonreí, derretí todas las defensas que había puesto en contra del aire de una figura que la había lastimado tanto.

Yo no era ese que la hirió, así que decidida, se acercó regresando la sonrisa. Después de todo se percató de que yo no estaba permitiendo que alguien más se acercara. _¿Has venido a consulta?_ Me preguntó ella, yo asentí con la cabeza; comenzamos con una plática bastante complicada.

Ella se dio cuenta que era un hombre demasiado diferente: un artista incapaz de expresar sus emociones, más allá que con el arte mismo. La complejidad de mi mente, de intentar comprender mis actos, fue la que inicio su interés profesional, yo lo sé aunque no me lo diga. Hasta después de frecuentarnos comenzó la amistad.

Un tema que jamás se tocaba eran las sesiones con el psicólogo.

Tras pagar la cuenta, acompañe a Sakura hasta su casa. Ese era una especie de ritual que se había creado entre nosotros. Pasaba todos los días por ella al hospital, tomábamos un café y luego la llevaba hasta la puerta. Yo estaba sinceramente feliz cuando eso sucedía. Ella se sentía dichosa, emocionada al pensar que quizá me estaba enamorando de ella.

En realidad yo era dichoso por el simple hecho de que, tras dejarla, el camino de vuelta a casa me llevaría a ver a mi verdadero amor.

Tratando de no parecer ansioso, caminaba rápido pero con pasos no demasiado largos. Metí las manos en los bolsillos, sintiendo el intrépido palpitar rápido de este corazón. Cuando miré aquella esquina donde mi adoración vivía, inspiré profundamente aire. Si no lo hacía podía caer inconciente.

Tal como decía el psicólogo, tenía que lograr encontrar la forma de controlar las nuevas emociones. Al no estar al tanto de ellas al haber crecido tan aislado, me podían llegar de una forma súbita, que no sabría reconocer y por tanto moderar.

Sabía que se llamaba Naruto. Cada quincena esperaba fuera del expendio, para que cuando abrieran llevarme el número más actual de su leyenda. A través de la lectura sabía que era bondadoso, fiel y testarudo. Tenía en alto los valores de amor y amistad, fundamentados en la simple fuerza de la vida.

Le miré a través del vidrio. Un día que regresé de dejar a Sakura, cuando lo vi bajar del camión, me emocioné. Habían hecho una figura de tamaño humano de él. O eso pensé, porque estaba muy quieto. Pero después descubrí la verdad.

Intuí que aquel dibujante de manga, que había hecho después la adaptación en anime, no era más que el narrador de la vida de aquel hermoso muchacho.

Debía ser real.

Había veces en que me pasaba horas fuera del aparador. Naruto, ahora se dedicaba a modelar algunas prendas distintas. Al parecer ayudaba a otras series a promocionarse: le ponían de vestimenta la ropa que usaban. Con honestidad, prefería que utilizara el traje naranja que le pertenecía. Naruto lucía más feliz cuando lo usaba y aunque a mi no me gustaba, eso me era suficiente.

Ese día traía puesto un traje de color oscuro, como si estuviera a punto de ir a una fiesta. Sonreí, tal vez podía utilizarse para ir a una boda. Aunque la sonrisa se me borró, me parecía triste que Naruto, se quedase con otra persona que no fuera yo.

Porque yo lo sabía.

Lo había visto batir sus pestañas un par de veces, como cansado de estar tanto tiempo con su mirada azul, que veía un punto lejano tan fijamente. Imagino cuan difícil debió haber sido para él, permitir que lo pusieran dentro de ese aparador, quedarse sin movimiento sólo para que las personas pudieran verlo y creyeran que no era real. Pero yo ya lo había descubierto en su secreto.

Por eso iba todos los días. Estaba seguro de haberlo visto respirar un día, concluyo que lo hace tan lentamente, que regularmente no es visible que lo haga como las demás personas. Otro día pude notar un ligero movimiento de las azuladas pupilas. Un día una mosca se había parado en la nariz, pude ver claramente como por un segundo la fruncía.

Cierto día que estaba lloviendo, quedé ensopado. Esos labios menudos casi de color rojo que pertenecían a Naruto, se movieron; puedo jurar que había sonreído.

Su melena rubia brillaba incluso en la noche. Lo que al principio me parecía sospechoso fue otro de los indicios de que Naruto, no era un simple tonto maniquí, como la atolondrada y fea Sakura decía cuando pasábamos cerca. Su cabellera rubia parecía no solo limpia, sino más brillante algunos días que otros, de tal forma, que parecía que centelleaba al roce del sol.

Los ojos puros y transparentes de Naruto, me decían lo hermoso que era el simple hecho de estar vivo. Sus historias llenas de bondad y lealtad, el amor hacia un muchacho que le hizo literalmente desafiar todas las leyes naturales y humanas de limitaciones aunque al final le intentó hacer daño, pero aún así le perdonó. Naruto era distinto a todos los demás.

Limpio y hermoso, Naruto todos los días me esperaba en el mismo lugar. No dudaba en ir a verlo, no sólo después de dejar a Sakura, sino a cualquier hora que pudiera.

Lo amaba.

Jamás traicionaría su corazón, no ahora que seguramente estaba esperándome en ese lugar.

Jamás se comportaría como esas niñitas tontas que tantas veces se me insinuaron. A las que intenté demostrarle mi amor con flores, pinturas y halagos caballerescos, de los que ellas se burlaban.

No importaba cuanto quisiera creer en los ideales humanos, ellas se habían encargado de destrozarme una y otra vez el corazón y la mente. Ellas y no él, eran las muñecas. Plásticas y malvadas, habían destrozado mis ilusiones de encontrar la media naranja que completara mi existencia. Con la rapidez que arriendan sus sentimientos, olvidaban el aire del sueño y el amor verdadero. Dejaban de suspirar al encontrar placer en objetos materiales.

Tenía que entregárseles todo en el instante, porque el mañana lo veían como algo temeroso y lejano. Eternidad no significaba ya nada, menos para los sentimientos verdaderamente profundos. Los únicos que yo entendía, aquellos que no podían entender los demás, como tampoco mi comportamiento.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente, negando con la cabeza. Cuando miré nuevamente hacia Naruto, entreabrió los labios. Él me miraba directamente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Cuando regresé a su casa, me tumbé en la cama con los brazos abiertos. La sonrisa que le había regresado a Naruto, aún no desaparecía de mis labios. A partir de ese día, Naruto parecía esperarme. Tras un rato de estarlo observando, como si Naruto estuviera probando mi paciencia, me recompensaba bajando su mirada, regresándola de la nada para verme únicamente, me sonreía.

De forma prudente, llegue a la conclusión de no hablar con nadie más al respecto. Sus incomprensivas mentes se negarían a ver la realidad. Podrían intentar quitarme a Naruto, o alejarme de él. Después de todo, aún tenía diecisiete años.

Sakura era mayor que yo, aún así mis padres parecían aceptarla de buen grado. Un día, mientras comíamos, madre había hecho alusión as que haríamos una hermosa pareja.

Negué con la cabeza, usando la mejor sonrisa que me salió para no parecer grosero.

No. Aunque no podía decírselos, Naruto me esperaba todos los días al doblar la esquina, como un novio. Era la única persona que no lo miraba con la admiración patética de los demás admiradores, sino con profundo respeto, sincero amor. Naruto seguramente lo valoraba.

Sakura se despidió, ese día dijo que lucía cansado, así que no me haría salir. El trueno resonó en los cielos. Levanté la cortina de la habitación, viendo compungido hacia fuera. No podía soportar la idea de que estuviera en la soledad de las calles. Tenía que hacerlo ahora o nunca.

La noche había caído. Las estrellas y la luna que habían sido cubiertas por las negras nubes, que tiraban sus lágrimas a la tierra. Eso y la poca iluminación serían mis cartas a jugar. Yo ganaría sin duda esta partida.

Tomé un tabique que parecía regalado por dios, lo había puesto justamente en mi camino. No había duda de que había trazado mi destino. Y ahí estaba, en la solitaria calle.

Naruto estaba recargando las palmas de las manos en el cristal que nos separaba, como una infranqueable barrera visible que por alguna razón no podía franquear.

-Libérame –me dijo, con el rostro aún compungido. Me estremecí cuando escuché su voz. Asentí con la cabeza, era hora de llevármelo para escribir una nueva historia. Él no sería de su aldea, sino mío.

Tomé el tabique, lanzándolo directamente contra el cristal. Naruto cerró los ojos al caer hacia atrás, como si le hubiera lanzado en el pecho el tabique. Seguramente era porque las penas que le golpeaban el pecho también se hubieran liberado.

Lo tome en brazos, porque parecía que de estar tantos meses ahí parado se le habían entumecido. Corrí con él hasta mi casa, abrí sin dudar y nos quedamos en el patio.

Su cuerpo me temblaba en los brazos, yo se que no era por temor ni frío, estaba tan emocionado como yo.

Le pedí que esperase un momento, puse llave en l habitación de mis padres. No debían interrumpirnos. Naruto miró el cielo, sus piernas aún no respondían, así que se quedó quieto, ahí en el marco de la puerta donde lo puse.

-Me gustaría bailar de felicidad –me dijo. ¡Seguramente extrañaba tanto mover su cuerpo y ahora estaba tan feliz!

Sonreí. Le abracé por la cintura poniéndolo en pie, comenzando a moverme con suavidad. Su cuerpo rígido y fuerte volvió a temblar entre mis manos. Yo lo miré largamente, él cerró sus ojos ofreciéndome los labios. Le bese, larga, tiernamente. La lluvia seguía mojándonos, no parecía importarle. A mi tampoco, todo daba igual.

Pase la lengua por sus finos labios, él se negó a abrirlos, pero yo comprendí. Le puse los brazos alrededor de mi cuello, no dudo jamás en abrazarlo.

-Nos iremos de aquí, lejos, donde nadie nos encuentre –le dije. Él asintió con la cabeza, yo comencé a hablarle de cómo serían nuestras vidas en adelante- Juntos. Juro que Naruto lloraba en silencio.

Lo llevé a la sala, sentándolo en el sofá más cómodo y grande. Se negó a comer o beber, aunque le ofrecí. Él sólo quería estar a mi lado. Entre esas cuatro paredes, le confesé lo que sentía. Sus penas se tradujeron a mis ojos con los suyos, hermosos cristales azulados exultantes de vida.

Le abracé, le acaricie y besé cuantas veces pude, porque se me entregaba por completo. Era como tener el poder del universo entre mis manos, el pasado se convirtió en un simple estribillo que se perdía, porque ahora escribíamos una historia entera.

Fue entonces…

Llegaron ellos. Hasta ahora escuchaba, mis padres seguían gritando tras su puerta, como si yo les hubiera hecho algo muy malo. Los hombres bruscos me tomaron rudamente, alejándome de Naruto. Me ataron las manos, y yo solo lo permití para que no le hicieran daño.

Me subieron a empujones en un transporte extraño, trayéndome hasta acá para encerrarme entre estas paredes blancas.

Ya viene. Escucho la voz de Sakura, aunque muchas veces ni siquiera la mire. Ella viene a verme, de vez en vez, todos los meses. Me habla por una hora de su vida. Una de la que yo no quiero saber.

¿Porqué nadie me dice cómo está Naruto?... ¿Tú podrías decírmelo, por favor?...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nota final:

XD! Sé que esto es llegar al extremo, pero es el simple piquete que tenía de escribir algo así. Alguna vez en mi adolescencia temprana, me he viajado, imaginando que alguno de mis personajes favoritos es real, tal vez a alguien más le ha pasado el típico "y que sucedería si tal existiera". Quizá solo yo soy la rara jo jo.

Bueno… aunque no creo que llegue a tanto, este fic es el extremo de un friki XD, jajaja no me imaginaba otro mejor que Sai para este papel. Ya tenía la idea, pero escuchar la canción me incentivo a escribirlo. ¿Comentarios?


End file.
